my confession
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Alex runs away after loosing the competition, now a sensational pop and R&B singer she is found by her family and her own lover mason. Dose she have the bravery to face what she ran away from or will she continue and push everyone away
1. Chapter 1

Its been two years since I lost my powers, two years of crying my heart out. Losing the wizards competition wasn't my option I tried so hard to win, I was gonna win until Justin passed me by five inches to the finish line. As Justin jump and leep for joy I froze seeing mason looking sad but gives me a smile to try and comfort me. I couldn't face him tears started to run down as I turned around and ran hearing mason call my name I dropped my wand breaking it andbi escaped to a portal that took me home. Quickly grabbing my bags I ran to the train station and headed on who knows where.

Opening my eyes and sighed knowing today is my anniversary from running away finally become a song artists as I head to the stage I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and did I mention I changed my name, made myself a ref head so they could find me so easily. "And now are you all ready for Mrs. Selena Gomez." Yeah oh like my new name I start to walk to see my fans screaming shouting and crying my name. "Hey everyone are you ready to sing with me?" everyone shouted yes as more screams and people shouting they love me oh gosh. "Well lets get this party started." As I turned my head to look at the people in the first row I frozed, complete shock to see mom, dad, harper, justin, Juliet, alex and mason. My family smiling and waving holding a poster that say we love you and mason with them as he waved to me. Tears started to fall as everyone screamed and shouted. Then the music started playing and I got back to my senses "okay everyone here are the songs to my new album a story from my heart." I shouted as I kept my eyes aeay from mason and my family.

"Now you all know ehat song this is now." Everyone shouted as the music got louder and the dancers started walking to dance beside me. I felt my heart beat faster and it was time for me to come back to the realization of the concert its tike to sing.

Put your graffiti on me (kat Graham)

Denim jean jacket, pink chucks

And a mini skirt

Be your bad habit

Throw me up against the wall first

I take advantage of you

You take advantage of me

Drink up this bottle of yeah

And paint your body on me

Put Your Graffiti On Me

Put Your Graffiti On Me

Put Your Graffiti On Me

Tag me Tag me

Put your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on it

(Verse 2)

Cotton candy. lollipop

Sticky like a post-it

You don't need to drum my heart

You already own it

I take advantage of you

You take advantage of me

Drink up this bottle of yeah

And paint your body on me

Put Your Graffiti On Me

Put Your Graffiti On Me

Put Your Graffiti On Me

Tag me Tag me

Put your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on it

[Bridge]

You treat me like concrete under your feet

I'll be your callus incomplete

Your baby doll, your ally-wall

Heart in Graffiti

Tag me Tag me

Put Your Graffiti On MePut Your Graffiti On MePut Your Graffiti On MePut Your Graffiti On MePut Your Graffiti On MePut Your Graffiti On MePut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on itPut your name on it put you put your name on it

Tag me Tag me

Everyone shouted as they jumped up and down seeing my parents smiling and waving their hands with the crowd then the music got slower. "Hey everyone for my second song. This one truly came from the heart. " everyone shouted and slowly got silent as the music got louder.

A year without rain (selena gomez)

Oooooh oooooh oooooh

Can you feel me when I think about you?

With every breath I take

Every minute, no matter what I do

My world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert For a thousand days

Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face,

baby I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling

My heart is yearning Like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet

(Won't you save me)

There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me

Oh, baby I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again

I'm so glad you found me

Stick around me

Baby, baby, baby, oh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life

So hurry, baby

Don't waste no more time

And I need you here I can't explain

But day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

Firework (katy Perry)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?

Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July'Cause baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, ohAs you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, ohYou're gonna leave 'em falling down

You don't have to feel like a waste of space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow

And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, ohAs you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through'Cause baby you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, oh

As you shoot across the sky

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go, oh

You're gonna leave 'em falling down

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Everyone clapped their hands as I saw mason look at me with a sad face, maybe he also feels the same about me. He shifts his eyes away from me and looked at the steroe. Mom and dad smiled as Justin and jason waved. I waved back this is so weird for me. Continuing on with the concert it finally came to an end as it was time to sing the last song.

Wanna say (kat Graham)

Tonight I'm gonna

Throw my past away

Tonight I'm gonna

Live like my last day

It makes wanna say...

When your around

I can tell

I'm about to lose myself

I'm about to lose myself

Caught up in

The moment again

Boy you take my breath away

Boy you take my breath away

I don't care

If people wanna stop and stare

We'll just pretend

That no ones there

They'll fade away

Boy you make me wanna say

Wanna say...

Tonight I'm gonna Throw my past away

Tonight I'm gonnaLive like my last day

It makes wanna say...

YA YA YAYA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YAYA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

From here on out

We'll live out loud

You and me against the world

You and me against the world

Don't matter how

Things turn out

Baby we're together now

Baby we're together now

I don't care

If people wanna stop and stare

We'll just pretend

That no ones there

They'll fade away

Boy you make me wanna sayWanna say...

Tonight I'm gonna

Throw my past away

Tonight I'm gonnaLive like my last day

It makes wanna say...

YA YA YAYA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YAYA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

YA YA YA

It makes me wanna say...

Tonight I'm gonna

Throw my past away

Tonight I'm gonna

Live like my last day

It makes wanna say...

Everyone shouted and screamed "okay guys thabks for coming I hope you all make it to my next concert and drive home safely guys love you." I went to the security guard and pointed out to my family that I want them to come to my dressing room. They did as I said beckoned them to follow them. I sighed and went to my other dressing room and as I changed out of my provocative pieces of clothing from the last song I was singing and put on some sweat pants and a lovely shirt with hello kitty on it grabbing my black hoody as I went to the other dressing room that had a couch and what not so I can sleep in if I wanted to take a nap. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see everyone stand up and rushed into hug me. Mom and dad were crying as tears fell from my eyes. "Hi everyone." They all came to gibe me a hug and last mason he grabbed me and kissed me. Gosh I haven't felt that kiss in a long time. "I missed you." He looked at me as tears fell from his eyes as well. "Great performance big sis." I looked at alex and smiled giving him a hug as Harper cried in my arms and so did Justin. "Alex you didn't have to runaway." Harper cried louder I hugged her tightly.

"I know but I needed to." Mom and dad looked at me.

"We missed you so much." I smiled and we sat down as I explained how embarrassed I was and that I couldn't face mason and I just couldn't face my own reality of loosing do I left to run away fron the situation and how sorry I was and that I wanted to visit but I believed that everyone was better without me. mason chuckled and then his rage came "you thought we would be better off without you. Alex we love you and we bloody hell care about you. I love you and you didn't realize that I would do anything to make us be together." I started to cry as mason held me, oh gosh I missed him so much. Even though he got more muscular and his chest was broader I miss him so much. Everyone hugged then my manager came telling me it is time to go, I sighed "alex come home even just for a visit." I looked at dad and agreed as mason held my hand tighter "I have to go.*

"Can I talk to you alone please." I agreed as everyone left it was just mason and I. Before I even got a chance to talk mason kissed me again holding me close like he never wanted to let me go. "Alex I love you. I miss you so much searching for you till we finally found you. You don't know how much I can't stop thinking about you." Tears started falling from my eyes "alex do you love me? " I looked at him in his eyes he was serious he was angry and yet loving anf worried in his eyes with sadness. I shook my head yes "yes I love you." He smiled and kissed me but I stopped the kiss.

"Mason we can't be together." He held me and kissed me.

"Yes we can, ill just get rid of my.."

"Don't. Your not getting rid of anything... mason im sorry as much as we love each other we can't be together because of me."

"Alex, I can't just loose you to find you and loose you again." I kissed mason on the cheek.

"Im sorry but we both know the law im mortal now we can't be together." Before he said anything I left. I sighed and walked towards my family and gave them a hug assuring I would visit. And walked off as mason came by ny family again running away from the man I love.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was okay until my family and my ex boyfriend found me just great I mean I am happy to see them again but I know everything just seems to be crazy. Finally in my hotel room I grab my luggage and open a box of pictures that I had and it so happens to be that the first picture is mason and I on our first date. Tears starting to fall, remembering that it was our first kiss. The kiss mason gave me today was astonishing and surprising. I felt fireworks and butterflies in my stomach and I even became light headed but I had to end it I am mortal now there is no way we can ever have a relationship with each other now, I lost the wizard competition.

*knock Knock*

I turned and rolled my eyes can't I at least get a break from everything right now. I opened the door to see mason I gasped as he came in and closed the door behind him. "I am not letting you go." He grabbed me and kissed me as he pinned me to the wall "I told you I found you and I am not letting you go." I looked at him searching for something in his eyes but he is serious there was no sign of anything. I cupped his face with my hand crap I am in love with him "mason." Tears started to fall again he looked at me waiting for me to say anything but I couldn't say anything instead I kissed him back forcefully. Gosh I missed his lips oh my gosh he is such a good kisser. The next thing I know I wake up to sun in my face finding myself naked in bed with mason holding me and my head resting on his warm chest. I got up and found ten condom rappers on the floor and the feeling between my legs made me feel wobbly and I had a hard time of trying to walk as I felt mason grab me pulling me back into bed as he massages my back and my shoulders. "Morning, love." I smiled as I turned over to face him exposing my breast as he cups one and goes to sucking on my breast "mason come on, we just finished this a few hours ago." He chuckled as he sucked a little harder.

"That was last night, this is morning sex." I laughed as he continued this is going to be a long morning.

"Hey you, make sure I can walk I have to dance for my music video today you between the legs killer." He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes in a playful gesture he is definitely not going to let me get out of bed without a wheel chair being involved such a werewolf.

(THREE HOURS LATER) 0_0 yes three hours later ^_^ _

*knock knock*

I got out of the shower with mason as he put his clothes on in the bathroom and I opened the door to the hotel only to see my manager waiting for me "girl you not ready. This is the first who you fucked last night." I laughed as I put my clothes to see mason coming out the bathroom without his shirt on. Tanya dropped her folder and looked at me "oh my gosh he has a body." I giggled as mason introduced himself to her "no you have a British accent. Is this the guy you use to well I guess now dating again?" I looked at him and looked at her.

"Um are we even officially back together?" he smiled and looked at me.

"I believe we are since what happened." Tanya clapped her hands together and jumping up and down. I smiled and hugged him as he kissed my forehead

"hallelujah." I looked at her "what girl you have been singing to many love songs." I laughed as he grabbed my bag and filled it with water, Gatorade, underwear, my bra and an outfit for me to put on after practice. "Now you have an interview with Wendy Williams and Ellen today so your outfits are picked up and ready so you got to hurry up and do your two hours practice and we are fifteen minutes late behind schedule ma." I grabbed my stuff as mason followed behind us outside of the hotel.

"Darling I have to go. I'll see you later you are going to see your parents tonight right?" mason asked

"Say what.." Tanya looked at me "oh girl I missed a lot you informing my ass today." I shook my head yes and kissed him as I got in the car he jogged off "your parents, you told me you ran away from everyone cause you lost the wizard competition heffa spill the beans they found you didn't they I told you just changing your mother fucking head red isn't going to work missy but nooo.. And it better be a good reunion since I missed that shit last night, my ass just had to be sick." I laughed as I hugged Tanya.

"Don't worry Miss thang I will tell you everything my black sista."

"Yeah you better." We both laughed as we got to practice dancing and learning new moves I realized mason did a number on me running though twenty condoms and the fact that I still feel like he is still in me wasn't helping when I had to make so many squats and splits in my dance moves. Tanya giggled to herself as I sat down next to her "he most definitely hit the cookie." She laughed as I hit on the shoulder.

"He destroyed the cookie." She laughed at my remark "my ass is no longer a virgin." She laughed even harder and sighed.

"Welcome to the world of sex missy." She smiled and gave me a hug "we can have to awesome sex talk. Finally. So how many hours?" I chugged my bottle of water and I looked at her and smiled.

"Put it together and the total of hours is six and a half." She covered her mouth

"Girl you need crouches." I laughed and shake my head yes in approval I sure really needed the crouches.

"Hey come with me to see my family please I really don't want to go there a lone they are going to ask a lot of questions and I just don't want to deal with them please." She sighed and agreed to come as I gave her a huge bear hug jumping up and down with repeated thank you.

Practice was finally over as I got back to the hotel Tanya and my stylist were putting together my outfit as I took a cold bath to chill my body still feeling mason inside of me but at least the feeling wasn't so much on my body making me less of a horny person. Getting out and drying myself I quickly got into my clothes as the stylist did my hair. Everything was completely done and I was set for my two interviews.

~mason~

I sighed in relief finally having Alex back and I was happy as I helped the Russo's set up for dinner and informed them that Alex was bringing her friend Tanya a long. Thinking about last night and this morning I was glad that it happened I can't live another second, minute, hour, day, weeks, months and years without her in my life. As max was sitting down with the TV on it went straight to the Wendy Williams show.

~TV~

Wendy: How you doing. Lol. Okay guys so remember I was talking about the on going sensation of Selena Gomez.

Croud: WHOOOOOOOOO

Wendy: I know right I am so excited, well guess what come out mis Gomez

The crowd shouting and clapping as they stand up to see alex walking to the stage as she hugged wendy

Wendy: OMG your dress is just amazing I am jealous right now

Alex (selena): omg thank you I love your shoes I think we should go shoe shopping

Wendy: lol. Okay so I was at your concert with my niece Ariel and oh my gosh it was unbelievable. Tom can we show the picture of her performance I swear that was the best concert I have ever been to

Alex: aw thank you

Wendy: so your new album "story of my heart" sold 1.2 billion dollars and your hit song "wanna say" has been number one for the past month and all the songs you have singed is actually written from you yourself how do you do that it amazes me.

Alex: well the album is mostly a reflection of my life and what love has been for me. The songs I wrote and created into this Album was me basically my emotions

Wendy: one of your songs verse was "waking up in the morning is just another ordinary day, knowing your not by my side is just another typical day, im learning on my own im facing everyday im having no remorse but your still not with me just makes me realize I need you by my side I miss you day and night but I just wish you still feel the same for me" What dose that mean cause it's a very intriguing sentence to me

Alex: it stats that I'm living and that I am strong and that even thoug things has happened im not just going to be moppy about it and wine and complain that I am going to be strong but I still wish you were with me because I miss you and I wonder if you miss me as well.

Wendy: yes I was write hey honey I know your watching this just leave that hundred dollar in front of the TV in my room

Everyone laughed as alex cracked up

Wendy: what my husband wanted to make a bet. Lol. So anyway I haven't herd anything about you dating anyone at all no boyfriend

Alex: actually there is someone in my life right now

Crowed: OOOOOOHHHH

Wendy: spill

Alex: it is just someone I um use to go out with and we are re-connecting a lot of stuff have happened but im hoping things can be worked out

Wendy: girl any cheating was involved

Alex: oh no he has been a great boyfriend when we were official boyfriend and girlfriend it was just more of unfortunate things were happening that made situations so complicated and it just made it more harder for us to be together

Wendy: understandable, when did you guys start seeing one another

Alex: actually he came yesterday with my family at the concert and they were all sitting front row and I turned and saw them and I was surprised it was like being on stage and your looking at the crowd and then you look at the first row and your shocked it was like the box thingy I don't remember oh never jack in box with the song pop goes the wesel.

Crowd: laughing

Wendy: oh my

Alex: but we sat down and talked and just decided that we can't really be without one another

Wendy: oh that is so sweet. So I heard your working on another album

Alex: yes actually I am and the title for this one is "Stand Strong."

Wendy: oh my so what is this album about

Alex: this album is more of in the direction to everyone; I want this album to be in more of the self of the person. These songs are towards boys and girls and men and women that even though things are hard don't give up it is going to be better. My album is focused on to people who are being bullied people who feel like they have no reason to not exist and people who thinks that if I wasn't here things would be a lot better everyone would want me gone and for people who feel so down and depressed and music always you know touches a person and I want to say to everyone that life goes on and things may happened but its only to make you stronger and don't give up there is going to be a brighter side and that you're here to make a difference in the world and to someone who really needs it who probably see the struggle you might be going through and your still standing and your giving that person hope that they if that person is making it then I can or you know what im a strong person who ever wants to bring me down have problems of their own maybe they don't like that fact im probably stronger than they are or smarter or I may not be skinny of petite but I am awesome and I got a ass or whatever but I just want people to know that you shouldn't worry what people say about you or what people do to you it's not going to destroy what a great person you're going to become and to me if I can reach someone and they can reach someone else I feel that I made a difference and that they are making a difference as well cause we are never just put on this earth for no reason and that the only person that is stopping whatever they can become is themselves.

Crowd: (clapping)

Wendy: I am truly amazed, this is why I love your songs when I'm listening to them I feel like you're talking to me and I am having a conversation with you in my car. My favorite song in that album that you did was "last night" we are actually going to play the whole entire song for the crowd and for everyone who is watching this I have to say I love this song tremendously even though this song is more of a rock verson I actually love it and I blast in my car.

"Last Night" (Skillet)

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all

I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

Away From me

[Bridge:]  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight  
(Chorus)

[Outro:]  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

Crowd: wwwwhoooooooooo

Wendy: this song is awesome. I know its based as a christian song but I have to say it gives people hope and I got a few comments that I think you should listen

Comment 1: hi wendy thank you for sharing this song in your blog I have to say a lot of things has happened that I just could not deal with it anymore and I had given up on everything before I was going to kill myself I saw this as a pop up on my email and I decided to listen to it. Hearing this song I started crying because I felt like this song was talking to me remembering I had sent a text to my boyfriend saying good bye he came and broke the door of my dorm room and found me crying. I believe that this song saved me from distroying myself and it gave me a new hope. I wish some day I can be able to meet her face to face and thank her ever since I have listened to her songs it felt like she was telling me don't give up everything is gonna be okay and my boyfrend and I have reached a new level in our relationship I was able to finally open up since several years and I felt relieved like wieghts has been lifted off my shoulder. I can never have a relationship with my family but I gained a new family and im happy and engaged and I am excepted into my now fiance's family I graduated with high honers and became validictorian of Rutgers univeristy. Even though she dosen't know me I believe she saved me from doing the unthinkable.

(looking at alex on tv we all saw tears run down her eyes as she rested her head on her knees. Wendy patting her back )

Wendy: well we have a surprise she's hear and she wants to meet you elizabeth come one out.

(everyone clapped as she entered onto the stage as alex got up and they hugged each other both crying)

Alex: hi

Elizabeth: hi

(they all sat down)

Wendy: go on elizabeth

Elizabeth: I just want to thank you for everything I have listened to your songs since day when you first came out and your last album completely amazed me and I just want to thank you for you reaching out to me when I needed….. (she was cry) I just really want to thank you so much for just letting me know that I should have hope and that everything is going to be okay and that your song "stay a live for me" saved my life and I just want to thank you.

Crowd: (clapping and crying)

(alex couldn't say anything she was crying and so were we.)

Alex: thank you… thank you for letting me know I made a difference

(wendy started crying, I feel like this is a chick flick but its so good)

Alex: you know I just want to spend some time with you actually. Man im crying (everyone laugh) but we are going to have an elizabeth day no a week elizabeth week (everyone clapped)

(alex and elizabeth hugged as it went to commercial)

~end TV~

Our Alex made a difference Mister Russo was crying and Mrs. Russo blowed her nose on a tissue "my mija."

"I am so proud of my baby girl." As Mr. Russo cried on his wife shoulder max jumped up

"My sis was on TV sweet." As he walked out to go use the bathroom. My love I thought to myself that is so my Alex.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

~Alex~

"Girl why am I here with you again?"

"Because I need my black soul sista to get me out of weird confrontation and awkward moments with my family. " I looked at her and gave her a pleading smile

"Your lucky I love you." I hugged her before the door opened.

"i am so glad to have you." i finished what i said before mason opened the door.

"hello love, we saw you on TV." mason kissed me as we walked inside the house with the banner hanged up on congratulations and well everything else. i sighed as mom and dad gave me a hug then it was justin then max and last harper but then uncle showed up saying sorry he was running late and then i had to get a hug from him and his wife. "im so glad you're back." my mom continued "and who is you're friend?"

"This is my manager and my friend Tanya i love her cause she is like my walking breathing saving organizer."

"what a pleasure to meet you." my father reached out his hand and tanya shooked it as so did with my mother. everyone sat down at the table and we all started to eat dinner. i made sure tanya was sitting next to me and i guess mason made sure he was sitting next to me also. i sighed as my parents said how proud they were on my interview and how is things going and do i consider staying and such and such till i slowly saw tanya sneaking in a timer on her phone and then i sighed and thought in relief this girl is saving my life Hallelujah thank you for tanya. "so alex how is everything with the music industry and you're playing in a movie." i chocked a little on my chicken "actually dad its two movies one is Constance and the other is forbidden love." justin looked at me "what are those two movies?" i sighed.

"well the movie constance is about a teenage girl name Shayla who lives in the city with her mother who hardly knows much about her dad, her dad owns a farm and mostly a lot of the animals he own are horses. the mother dies and the evil aunt wants shayla so she can have the money that was bestowed to her sister and shayla's dad comes to take her so shayla agrees in living with her dad. even though they don't really have such a close relationship shayla enjoys being around the horses and getting to know them and take care of them her main favorite horse is constance which she named because she was able to catch a famous white horse who is wild and rides it. bringing the relationship between shayla and her father closer. then this rich guy wants the land and making it hard for shayla's dad that he would soon have to give it up. she ends up finding a way to save her father's farm by finding a document that was stolen from her father's side of the family by the same person who wants the land she ends up saving the farm and the rest of the animals. mostly its just about a movie of a horse bringing a father and a daughter together."

"dose shayla find love with a guy?" harper just had to ask

"um yes she dose."

"was she a snobby city girl?" dad asked as i sighed

"no, just a rich girl who isn't spoiled yearns for her father and ends up loving the farm and the animals. i mean leaiving in the city and dealing with rich bastereds wasn't her thing. more like the farm has always been her home the farm is where she truely belong she always had a love for horses and animals and she was more of her father then her mothers side of the family."

"was she close with her mother?" mom asked

yea she was."

"then why was her mother keeping her away from her father?" harper asked

"they love each other dearly but her mothers side of the family is what broke them apart."

"why?" okay now max asked

"because she fell in love with a commoner she fell in love with a normal guy and married for six years and had a baby girl. the grandmother did not like the marriage and tride to take the child away from them and she gave them an oltimatom that they could not refuse. every so often they would still frequently visit one another and every holdiday birthday and anniversary he would send shayla and her mother flowers and gifts. but shayla hated her mothers side of the family for doing this and the mother became sick with cancer and the father was able to give her mother one last kiss before she died. shayla took to her fathers side because she wanted to live with him. i mean its complicated but its a really good story and tanya got it for me."

"so what about the movie forbidden love?" mom asked

"um its about a world where humans are slaves and the rulers are creatures that bump in the night."

"huh." everyone said

"it's about a human slave and a werewolf prince falling in love, dealing with the ups and downs."

"aaaww." harper blurts out

"yup just like alex and mason." everyone paused at what tanya said she looked at everyone and looked at me "should i tell them."

"go ahead." i blurted

"i know about you guys the wizrd council and mason being a werewolf."

"how." my dad asked her

"because i am a wizard as well." they looked at me at what tanya said

"alex did you use magic to.."

"to what dad be a singer and be an actress, for you're understanding no i did not dad. are you happy i did things the old fashion way." i was mad as i shouted out at the top of my voice the phone gose off as tanya answers the phone quickly and saying okay and a few things then hangs up.

"alex we have to go. Summit entertainment wants to have a meeting tonight before you start doing the shoot tomorrow for Constance." i got up from my chair as tanya followed "it was nice getting to meet you guys."

'alex wait.." my dad got up

"no." i yelled "all you ever did was this alex did you alex did you okay i get it but give me some slack im twenty years old now so what if tanya is a wizard you obviously still think i use magic for anything and everything. i get it im not justin you always compare me to justin or always say why can't you be like justin blah blah blah."

"alex." tanya tride to calm me down

"coming here was a mistake" i blurted out

"alex." mom said

"i have things to do right now." as i was about to turn

"alex look i'm sorry i didn't.."

"no dad you did, you always do." he couldn't talk there "it was nice seeing you guys but i guess two years wasn't enough."

"alex." tanya said

"tanya get the car ready please." she left the room quickly "you know things just haven't changed."

"mija."

"mom don't say anything please. now if you'll excuse me i have a meeting, two movies to star in and a album to deal with it." i turned as mason grabbed me by the hand.

"alex he didn't mean that." i turned to look at mason

"don't speak for him. i have to go i'll just see you later dinner was really weird tonight."

"alex." justin got up from his chair "alex we miss you and we love you."

"don't act like we are all one big happy family cause we are not one big happy family. yeah i ran away childish i agree or what ever but if i didn't leave nothing would have changed or everything would just not work out i don't know. yes i left but i had to i didn't want to face a few things i know that for sure but back off about this and what im doing and if im going to use magic ill inform you so you can talk about how iresponsible i am makes you happy bye." i rushed out the door and into the car "thanks tanya."

"don't thank me my timer had five minutes left before it went off you should thank you have the meeting tonight."

"oh i do?" tanya started laughing

"yup."

"thank you movie." i screamed out as she drove off laughing "thank you for coming i knew this was going to happen."

"no problem hun, no problem."

~Mason~

everyone was quiet and shocked "i didn't mean to make it." mrs russo shushed her husband before he could finish anything else as tears fell from his eyes.

"i think we did too much instead of trying to ease things out about the running away, she's right we did try to make it seem like nothing happened." they held each other hand.

"i just want my baby girl to know that i care and i love her and i'm not mad i just miss her." i patted mr russo on the back.

**"i just think we should give alex some space maybe she believes that everyone should probably blow out steam and anger and frustration. maybe this isn't what she was expecting from any of us." everyone agreed and started cleaning up. "everything will be okay as long as she knows we love her and care about her everything will be okay."**


	4. Chapter 4

~Alex~

the meeting for the movie took longer than i expected it would be, looking at my phone i realized it is one o'clock in the morning and i am tired. tanya and i walked out the building and just by luck we see mason waiting for us. "mason i don't want to talk about what happened at dinner." he kissed me before i could say anything else. "i wasn't even going to talk about dinner i just came to make sure you girls make it back to the hotel safe." tanya looked at me and yawned.

"yeah alex that sounds like a plan i mean it is one in the morning." i sighed and agreed "i am too tired to drive anyway." i smiled at her she was right she drank three cups of coffee just to stay up at the meeting because of my schedule and mostly her being in charged with making sure everything goes according to plan. "mason can you drive us please?" he chuckled as tanya gave him the keys "don't worry girls i can take it from here." he opened the back seat for both of us as we quickly got in the back. mason got into the drivers side and turned the heater on for us as he started driving. he didn't say anything as we both fell asleep in the car knocked out.

The alarm goes off as i grab it and throw it at the wall, i turned my head to see tanya right next to me on her side of the bed as she woke up as well. i lifted my head to see mason on the floor sleeping in a sitting position. i smiled as i poked tanya to look at him. i got up and grabbed a blanket and covered him with it gosh he looks so cute and peaceful. i got back in bed as tanya and i went back to sleep.

~Mason~

waking up with a blanket covering me i looked at the girls to see them still sleeping. looking at alex my memory of her sleeping was never close to seeing it as a real thing, gosh i miss her so much. she looked so pure like a goddess that has never been touched. i wonder if she is still a virgin please still be a virgin. i sighed and closed my eyes back to sleep.

~Mr. Russo~

it has been five days since alex has not contacted me after the dinner fiasco i feel bad i wish i can somehow take it back but i can't. "honey are you okay?" i looked at my wife theresa.

"she hasn't contacted us back. i don't blame her if she never wants to see me again." she kissed me on my forehead and hugged me. "it is not your fault we should have been honest with her and we should not be jumping to conclusions we weren't there with her." i looked at my wife and smiled. yeah you are right about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone its Kaceyizzalee =),**

**I just want to say think you guys for people who have posted reviews, liked, followed, favorite and read my stories that I have posted. I truly appreciate the fact that some of you are devoted to my stories that I have been posting and I have been devoted to your stories as well. I want to officially apologize for a few things. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and miss spelling words that I have been having in my stories a few I don't know but I appreciate the reviews that I am getting mostly it is good views and others who have posted "hey there is a lot of misspelling and stuff and you need a beta." and I'm like what the heck is a beta until a few readers have explained so I officially am very thankful for the information you have given me. **

**The reasons for all my bad well grammars and misspelling is because my laptop had broke down on me it was old a mean it was probably fourteen years old. My laptop was a Compaq and those are no longer created anymore. Like that was the laptop that would be scaled y how many gallons of water thing; yes my laptop was an extinct version that was stopped created in the 2001 I believe. Look the truth is the laptop was dying and I could no longer support paying continuously to get it fix. So for the past few months I have been doing everything on my cell phone. Creating my ideas in notes and I think I can call it text my stories I don't know how to say what I have been doing on my phone but yes I have been creating my stories on my cell phone till I could finally get a new laptop. Which I just did as in September 4, 2013 yeah so I am so excited to be typing on word Microsoft again. I can give my phone a break and not have grammar or misspelling problems anymore. Yes boo boo.**

**I would just like to say please keep commenting on my stories; tell me what you like, tell me what you don't like, tell me what you want, tell me what you don't want. Just go ahead and say it out loud. (Just don't make me cry) lol I am joking on that part. **

**For the people who are still reading my stories and continuously have been giving me the boost that my stories are great thank you very much I appreciate it and for the people that are like "FIX YOUR GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLING" I appreciate it and I am sorry for that problem I have and I just want everyone to know that I have been doing my best to be devoted on my stories working on my cell phone and now that I got my laptop (HALLELUJAH) I get to have things done a lot better. **

**Please continue to read my stories I enjoy how I get my reviews and how many people who have been reading, I want to thank you and I hope you all can continue being supportive in my stories and please feel free to share any ideas. Some of your ideas you wanted I have added and it's great to know that readers out there are enjoying my creation and I love feedback and some inputs. Thank you once again and I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
